1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to towel rack and particularly a towel rack having a spring actuated retainer bar.
2. Background
Most conventional towel racks comprise a single towel bar for draping a towel. Often times, the towel will slip and fall off the single towel bar and end up on the floor. Some towel bars having means to retain the towel have been described, however, they are cumbersome and do not provide for an automatic lifting means. There is a need for a towel rack having a towel retainer that can be easily actuated and will stay open to facilitate insertion of a towel.